After Hogwarts: An American University Tale
by mirroredsoul
Summary: Hermione Granger is going to a unique uni in the States. A new country, a new place, new friends, new everything! What on earth is this going to bring our blushing brunette heroine?


In the world, there are many people that are well known in some places and invisible in others.

My name is Hermione Jane Granger and I have spent the past seven years living in the shadow of the Boy-Who-Lived, one of my best friends, Harry Potter. Thanks to dear old Harry, my other friend Ron and I are now famous. Just a few months ago we finally did the impossible. We disrupted the balance between good and evil by fighting a war against the evil Lord Voldemort where good prevailed.

Throughout my time at Hogwarts, people knew who I was, but they refused to see who _I _was. You see, I'm a muggle born; my parents are as oblivious to what I do while I'm at school as two dentists can possibly be. They know nothing. However, no one knows anything about my summer vacations either. It could be said that I lived two different lives, yet the opposite could be said as well.

At Hogwarts I was always the uptight one, the stickler for rules. Over the summers with all my muggle friends, I had no problem breaking curfew, but it wasn't like I was going out of my way to be completely outgoing. I never actually had a boyfriend in the muggle world, and in the wizarding world the two guys that I dated were just--- not me...

The past couple of months have been hell for me. I've been with boyfriend number two, a.k.a. Ron Weasley my best friend, since the end of the war. For years people have been planning out how many kids we're going to have and I swear that if that bloody Daily Prophet puts out one more dratted article about Bill and Fleur's wedding actually being mine and Ron's, I will clip Rita Sketters spotted wings faster that she can say "Quick Quotes".

Ron and I probably would have forced ourselves to be happy together for a long time, but I, personally, needed a breather. A few years before graduating Hogwarts, I received an owl from an intriguing university in the United States. This particular uni, Mortimadler University, was perfect for me! It had a revolutionary program in which wizards, muggles, and squibs could all attend the same classes regardless of being able to perform magic because it gave muggles the temporary ability to perform magic for the four years attending. It was incredible! It wasn't very well known in the muggle community in America, but everyone in the wizarding community over there knew of it.

Mortimadler University was one of the many secrets I kept from everyone except my parents. I never even told Harry and Ron. But I got accepted and more than anything in the world I wanted to attend it. I still want to attend it and I am going to.

A few days ago, I was making breakfast for Ron in my flat in London when all of the sudden he just exploded with anger. The nosy son of a bitch was going through my _personal items_, my mail, and he found all my Mortimadler papers.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about this Herms?!" Ron, red in the face, screamed at me. "You're going to America to study with muggles and squibs? Why can't you just go to uni out here, with normal people, with people like us? Why bloody Americans? What about us?"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, how dare you." I whispered,close to tears. "You spent all those years at Hogwarts defending me from Malfoy whenever he called my a fucking mudblood and you're... you're no better than he is. In fact, I'd go as far as to say, you're worse. Do you realize that you're insulting my entire lifestyle, my entire family, by calling muggles abnormal. Well, I've got news for you Ron, " my voice rising. " Those bloody Americans, as you so kindly put it, are open minded people, who actually understand who muggles are, who squibs are, and, yes, who wizards are! If you want to see abnormal, why don't you just take your duck confused mindset and look in the bloody mirror. But then again, you might not want to, your biases make you quite butters."

Ron's face screwed up in anger. "You have the nerve to go and call me abnormal and butt ugly in the same book worm rant? Hermione, I could have any girl at Hogwarts that I could possibly want, including Pansy Parkinson. You on the other hand; well-"

"Well, what Ron? Well, you couldn't really get anyone because you're a miserable know-it- all with bushy hair, who dresses conservatively and doesn't wear make up? I've got news for you Ronald Weasley. I have enough self confidence to dress comfortably and not bother with make up and such while I'm at school because, hey, maybe, unlike yourself, I actually want to learn something instead of focusing on guys every 5 seconds. I have a very nice figure, and really nice hair actually, as you saw at the Yule Ball, but honestly, you're obviously not worth the effort. So, I'd advise you to get your arrogant ass out of my house, back home to your lovely mother who will most likely side with me on this. Oh, and by the way, we're breaking up."

So, here I am today, in the airport in London, wearing my favorite outfit, black skinny jeans with a silver cow neck tank. My honey brown hair lies smoothly down my back, in ringlets, and soft grey eyeliner and black mascara frame my doe eyes. I am Hermione Jane Granger. I am beautiful. I am short. I am eighteen. I am single. And I am going to America for the next four years.


End file.
